Marry The Night
by microburstswankawanis
Summary: Curaçao has been cheating on girlfriend Microburst Swan-Kawanis. When he asks forgiveness will she grant it or can he go fuck himself and marry the night? CuracaoxOC oneshot OOC Curaçao


(y/n) = your name  
>(fd) = favourite drink (in starbucks)  
>(nn) = nickname  
>(sn) = special name (that berwald calls you)  
>(ff) = favourite flower  
>(ec)= eye clour

* * *

><p>"Psst, wake up!" a silent whisper was heard. You groaned softly and said in an annoyed tone, "Ngghh...just five more minutes..." The person started to shake you, each shake becoming harder and harder. "Come on, wake up!" The shaking finally stopped, but was replaced by the strong impact of something, which made you rise from your 'peaceful' slumber. You fluttered your eyelids open to see a bulky object infront of you. "Hmm...?" You mumbled quietly, closing your eyelids again. You jolted up when the cold, icy sensation of a liquid trailing down your body hit you. You finally snapped back into reality when a loud, vexed shout filled your ears. "(yn)! See me after class for detention today!" The literature teacher held out his hand, which was holding a bright aureolin detention slip, and slammed it onto the table, causing a similar impact as before. Your face turned to a bright cardinal when you heard the chortle of your classmates."Y-yes s-sir..." You looked down, hiding your blush and avoiding eye contact with anyone. "Now... as I said..."  
>After the tedious lesson ended, you sighed and can't help but feel really embarrassed about what had just happened. Elizaveta, your best friend who had been sitting next to you in class, shot you a 'good luck with detention' look. Great...You're going to miss the debut of the new anime on TV today. The teacher stepped in the room. "You know why you're in detention today..." You mind trailed off to some faraway land when the old hag lectured..."You may go now...and get enough sleep." Upon hearing that,you rushed out of the classroom to your locker. "Gosh, why are teachers such assholes? And he can't tell me what to do!" After throwing all the books inside your locker and tossing all the important stuff (phone, ipod,etc...) in your bag, you slung it over your shoulder and walked out of the school.<p>

"Hmm, maybe I should treat myself to Starbucks today...after all, I need caffeine..." You decided, as you walked down the road towards the famous cafe. You walked in the two-storey cafe and ordered (f/d). The seats on the floor you were on were full, so you climbed the steps to the second floor. That floor was quite full, except for that small corner which is not fully exposed, where you haven't checked yet. You were walking over there, when...You saw your boyfriend, Berwald, sitting with someone, and chatting. You were about to walk over there and greet them, but stopped in your tracks as you saw Berwald kissing that person's hand... "Huh...?B-but he only does that to me...maybe it's just some family member...Yeah...that must be it..." The thought shattered from your mind as you saw him leaning close to the girl, their faces only a centimeter apart..."Oh no...D-don't..." Their lips met and you stood there, petrified of the event happening before you. One part of you wanted to go there, punch him in the face and just leave...but having strong feelings for him, you turned and rushed down the stairs, then out of the cafe.

Clutching onto your drink with your trembling hands, you ran at an inhuman speed home."Wait...Mum and Dad will be home...Shit.." Letting go off your house's doorknob, you ran like the wind to the only person you could trust, Elizaveta. At this moment, your tears that you held back started to fall. Elizaveta finally opened the door after you knocked profusely. "Gosh, I'm busy, what the heck do you ne- o-oh god (n/n) w-what happened...?" She looked at your dishevelled form as she plopped you onto the couch inside. She hugged you warmly and waited until you calmed down, then asked "What happened, (n/n)? Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret..I'm your Best Friend, after all..." Your voice was shaky but you managed to spit out a few words..."S-saw...B-ber...C-cheating..." A dark aura rose around her and she said in her creepy voice,"What...? Don't worry (n/n), I'll beat the living shit out of him and show's him who's boss! He doesn't deserve you anyways, (n/n)...There's plenty of fish in the sea, like that hot norwe-" You cut her off by hugging her tightly. Your throat started to clear up, and you said "Uggh, don't call me (n/n), and Ellie...thanks but no thanks... I really love him... I know that there's many more guys, but still... I could never get over him..." She gave you a what-the-actual-fuck-I-want-to-see-him-suffer-face and handed you your starbucks drink. "Drink up, it's getting cold...this shit's expensive, ya know?" You smiled a little and sipped your drink. "Thanks, Lizzie for making me feel better as always..." "No prob, (n/n)" "Hey!"

~ _Berwald's P.O.V _~  
>I noticed, these few days, (yn) has been ignoring me completely...not even replying my messages or calls...What if...Oh god...She loves starbucks doesn't she? She saw what happened, didn't she? I just have to find out...

~ _Your P.O.V _~  
>Fuck him...Fuck Everything! I couldn't concentrate in class or do anything right...just because of that asshole...God dammit...Why can't i get that cheater off my mind?<p>

~ _Berwald's P.O.V _~  
>I tapped on the door gently, almost immediately, I was tackled to the ground in a tight hug. "S-su - san!" the happy Finnish man exclaimed. I stood up and straightened out my shirt."We need to talk..."<p>

~ _Your P.O.V _~  
>I lay down on the bed, crying my eyes out... everything that I do to keep him out of my mind doesn't work...Why is life so unfair?<p>

~ _Berwald's P.O.V _~  
>I closed the door and started walking back home. After an hour of talking, Tino and I had came up with a plan...<p>

~ _Your P.O.V _~  
>I walked into class early today. My close friend, well, actually that asshole's best friend, told me he would let me copy his homework since I haven't done mine... What a nice guy... unlike someone... I went to my locker to get my homework. A small piece of carnation post-it note fell out from my locker. On it, the words, "Music Room" were written in neat handwriting. "Probably Lizzie..."I thought, tucking the note in my breast pocket and headed to the Music Room. "Floor 3, Handicap Toilet'' a post-it note stuck on a music stand displayed those words. "Seriously, Elizaveta?" I sighed, and went to the assigned location. There, 'Meet where we share those sweet memories on that day, (sn)...' was written on the mirror in the toilet in dark blue marker. Wait... (s/n) ? Only one person calls me that name... I clutched onto my heart as it beats at a nearly inhuman rate, making me feel like my heart could pop out of my chest anytime.

After the moments of shaky breaths and speed walking, i finally reached the destination... The place where Berwald asked you to be his girlfriend. Berwald was standing at the exact spot where he asked you that important question, with a bouquet of (f/f). You rushed to him. He looks tensed and nervous. Upon seeing you infront of him, his expression softened as he gazed into your (e/c) orbs, with his, filled with regret. "(y/n)..." he said, in a shaky voice. He was a man of a few words, so things like this made him nervous... just like the day you both became one. "I'm really sorry, my love...I fully regret my actions...I just want to tell you that...I love you...and i want everything to be the same way it used to be...Please, forgive me, I swear with my heart and soul that I would never do it again...and I will protect you until the day we both vanish...I ask you again, (y/n)...Will you forgive me and be my girlfriend again...?" Before he could hand the bouquet of your favourite flowers to you, you hugged him really tightly. "B-ber...I-I..." You were cut short by his warm, gentle lips smashing onto yours, melting you both into the passionately sweet kiss. This moment of bliss ended for both of you when the sound of a camera snapping a photo and squeals of joy from Tino and Elizaveta from the bush they were hiding in. You giggled cutely as you took a short gaze into your lover's eyes and pulled away. "We better get going... I don't want you to be in detention again..." "Oh Berwald... I don't mind getting detention, as long as I'm with you~" You gave him a seductive wink , before going to class with your lover.


End file.
